Instinto
by iitzel
Summary: Él ya no puede más, a reprimido sus instintos más primitivos por mucho tiempo. Quizá ya era hora de dejar salir al anima que él era, aun que lo desee tener bajo control.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

Clasificación M por futuras escenas vulgares y eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **DC Comic.** La historia esta basada en los **TEEN TITANS** de la serie animada y mezclando los personajes originales junto con sus historias de los comic.

* * *

 **Incomodidad.**

 **I.**

* * *

Chico Bestia miro hacia otro lado cuando Cyborg fijo su mirada en él.

Todo eso era, incomodo. Una exhalación de cansancio salía de sus labios mientras escuchaba los agudos sonidos de los monitores, eran muchos, insoportables pitidos por todos lados y él los podía escuchar con tanta claridad que era molesto, pero prefirió prestar atención a eso en vez de a su amigo mecánico.

—Bestia.

Pero bueno, no es como si Cyborg fuera a dejar pasar las cosas. El titán mecánico pronuncio aquello con rudeza, de una forma molestamente preocupante que hizo que el cambia pieles se encogiera de hombros y lo mirara reticente atravesó de sus pestañas, con sus enormes ojos llenos de culpa.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto amigo?!—Le pregunto con tono alarmante.

Y Chico Bestia solo pudo encogerse aún más, sintiéndose estúpidamente tonto mientras un mohín de incomodidad se hacía en sus labios. Junto sus manos y comenzó a friccionarlas entre si nervioso.

—Es algo sin importancia.—Le respondió por fin.

Cyborg gruño a la vez que estampaba su mano contra su rostro, completamente frustrado.

La enfermería de la torre de los Titanes era un lugar enorme lleno de aparatos electrónicos demasiado avanzados para la mayoría de los hospitales, con camas cómodas que se amoldaban al cuerpo y lleno de cables que solo necesitabas pegar al cuerpo sin tener que inyectar directamente. El titán mecánico estaba a gusto con ello, su padre era un genio y él también, por lo que no le era difícil entender a la tecnología sacada de la nave de Superman, y era más fácil ahí verificar los estados de sus amigos.

Como el de una alienígena con un sistema biológico casi completamente diferente al humano. Starfire tenía un sistema nervioso complejo, distinto al humano y al de un Kriptoniano.

También estaba el de un medio demonio capaz de traer la destrucción al mundo.

O como para un hombre que había sido convertido casi completamente en un robot al que aún se le necesitaba hacer operaciones para verificar que su cerebro puede manejar completamente el sistema operativo de una máquina.

Y con esos casos, esos tipos de cosas facilitaban aún más verificar el estado normal de un humano, como Robin.

Aunque, también servía para verificar el estado de un chico con un ADN mutado, como lo era en tal caso el joven sentado frente a él.

El titán gruño aún más fuerte a la vez que apuntaba con su mano la pantalla enorme a su lado, en esta se podía ver la figura completa de Chico Bestia y al lado la información de su estado de salud. El cambia pieles miro hacía la pantalla también antes de desviar nuevamente su mirada a su amigo, notando el ceño fruncido que rara vez portaba Cyborg.

—Amigo, esto claramente no es algo sin importancia.—Vocifero fuerte y claro—¡Casi matas a ese tipo!

El titán de piel color verde tuvo la vergüenza de sonrojarse por aquellas palabras, alejando la mirada de su mejor amigo por un momento, aun que, una leve sonrisa de lado se apodero de sus labios llena de satisfacción la cual reprimió en el instante en que la sintió.

—¡Bestia!—Espeto enojado el otro.

Y el joven cambia pieles suspiro, mirando por fin de frente a su amigo, enderezándose para poder sincerarse con él, aunque fuera de mala gana.

—Yo solo… sé que me pase pero, ese torpe se ha acercado demasiado a Raven y yo…—Chico Bestia bajo la mirada en ese punto—Sé que a Raven no le gusta que las personas se le acerquen.

Cyborg rodo su ojo ante aquello, mirando después de nuevo la pantalla y luego a su compañero. Aunque Chico Bestia parecía de lo más normal ahí, sentado como si todo eso no tuviese ninguna importancia, él podía ver atreves de su capa de desinterés. Como la forma en que recargaba su peso en su brazo izquierdo o como su labio superior tiraba un poco hacía arriba, también la forma en que sus hombros caían. Para cualquiera sería la imagen de un berrinche, para él era la clara muestra de incomodidad o de mentiras recién dichas.

—Bueno, ese no es realmente el problema Bestia. De eso Robin se ha encargado.—Cyborg apunto con su dedo índice la pantalla—El problema es lo que hay tras la reacción de eso, y yo no estoy hablando exactamente de lo celoso que fuiste.

Otra mueca se incomodidad se hizo presente en los rasgos del cambia pieles, que intento llevar su peso hacía el otro brazo, pero se quedó rígido donde estaba.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Lo sentía.

Su nariz se arrugo levemente y sus parpados cayeron unos milímetros logrando hacer rendijas en sus ojos. Lo podía sentir, lo podía oler y su cuerpo entero se estremeció perceptiblemente a la vez que podía sentir sus colmillos crecer en su boca. Rayos, él casi parecía un vampiro loco ahora.

El titán mecánico levanto sus cejas sorprendido al ver aquella reacciones en su amigo, casi daba la apariencia de un gato erizado sobre la camilla en la que estaba. Una "o" perfecta se formó en sus labios al ver como los ojos del cambia pieles se empezaban a transformar, dejando una pupila fina, como la de los gatos.

—Cyborg.

Aquello hizo que el mencionado girara levemente sobre sus talones para mirar entrar a su lider. Robin caminaba hacia él algo rígido y aun que no pudiera ver sus ojos, él sabía que no era el foco de atención del chico maravilla. Tras él iba Raven, ocultando su cuerpo con su capa y llevando la mitad del rostro oculto por la capucha.

—Chico Bestia, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto Robin.

Era una pregunta trampa. Chico Bestia lo supo inmediatamente, por lo que trato con todas sus fuerzas mirar a su lider mientras obligaba a sus ojos volver a la normalidad. Aun podía sentir los colmillos amoldándose en su mandíbula, y su nariz seguía arrugada a pesar de haber dejado de respirar.

—Por supuesto.—Contesto de forma alegre, levantando la fachada.

—Pareces nervioso.

Y allí estaba ella. Un sentimiento doloroso casi lo partió por dentro cuando su escueto tono se infiltro por sus oídos. Era tonto, era estúpido y degradante, pero era algo que estaba ahí, justo en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, jugando con su razón de forma sádica. Pero lo controlo, lo controlo como lo venía controlando desde hace dos años atrás, aunque ahora parecía más difícil que antes.

—Ya veo…Entonces estás listo para que te pregunte, ¿Qué paso allá afuera?—El chico maravilla se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja en la espera.

Y el lugar se sumió en silencio.

Era incómodo. Aún más que antes, las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre él, casi parecían juzgarlo y él tuvo que mantener bajo control sus respuestas físicas como mentales, lo cual era molesto. Robin era difícil de engañar, demasiado tiempo al lado de Batman hacían del chico maravilla un detective demasiado perspicaz y persistente, así que mantener sus recientes hábitos de transformación frente a él era imprescindible. Y después estaba Raven.

La chica era empática, un simple pensamiento descuidado haría que todo se fuera por el caño. Y él no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera, así que ejerció el más duro autocontrol sobre su cuerpo y mente, su psique no debía romperse.

—Yo solo trataba de ayudar, sabes. La última vez que tuvimos esta… cosa de romper el espacio personal de Raven, sabes…hu…sucedió eso.—Dijo vagamente.

Robin lo miro fijamente unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Buscaba un signo de mentira, de debilidad. Pero él se estaba controlando, había pasado el tiempo suficiente con el chico maravilla, lo había visto en acción en sus interrogatorios y había puesto atención a aquellos delincuentes que habían logrado mantener en estado de desesperación y desconcierto al que un día fue pupilo de Batman. Él lo estaba poniendo en práctica.

El moreno dio un paso atrás y ladeo levemente su cuerpo, mirando en dirección hacia la Raven esta vez. Y él lo agradeció por completo, porque realmente había divagado con la respuesta, no sabía que decir a su reacción en aquel lugar, pero al ver el comportamiento de su lider el realmente noto los engranajes en su cabeza rodando, recordando alguna situación con su compañera que hacía verídica las palabras de Chico Bestia.

—Lo entiendo.—Dijo por fin Robin—Vamos Raven, aún tenemos que dar el informe de lo sucedido.

Y otra vez el sentimiento, un rugido casi animal amenazo con salir de su garganta y la chica lo volteo a ver. Ella lo había sentido, y el maldijo dentro de su cabeza por eso, por lo que tuvo que mirarla con gesto amistoso obligado, con una sonrisa enorme con los labios juntos para que los colmillos anormalmente más grande no se mirasen.

Después de eso, ambos salieron de la habitación y él se dejó caer sobre la camilla, cansado. Cyborg solo negó con la cabeza un segundo antes de hacer lo que un amigo preocupado haría.

Un amigo hombre, claro.

—Ves hombre. Si no fuera porque ninguno miro la pantalla ahora tu serias seriamente puesto en una habitación para ser interrogado. Me debiste haber dicho que ocurría, lo sabes.

Bien, él lo sabía.

Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor de todos modos.

Chico Bestia lo había sentido desde esa mañana. Estaba ahí, era más fuerte que antes y aun que lo reprimió por todo el día, el simplemente hecho de ver a aquel joven acercarse a su compañera hizo que explotara. Ese día no habían tenido que ser héroes, simplemente fueron un grupo de chicos disfrazados hiendo a cenar pizza, todo iba bien, iba estupendo a decir verdad hasta que su compañera de equipo se levantó a para ir al tocador y en el trascurso de su ida alguien la intercepto.

Era mayor que ellos, aún más grande que Cyborg. Con su ropa costosa y su cabello bien engominado, aquel tipo alto y de cabellos rubios se había acercado demasiado a Raven, le había pedido su número, y probando su suerte, también una cita.

Y él lo escucho todo. Pudo olerlo todo.

Ese era un macho alfa, demostrando su poder de dominio con sus movimientos y palabras, dando todas las señales de alguien interesado. La bestia dentro de él rugió con ira cuando al mirar hacia esa dirección pudo notar como aquel tipo había posado su mano en la sinuosa curva de la cadera de su compañera. Se levantó y lo alejo de un empujón, tirándolo con toda intención al piso.

—Esto realmente es un problema Bestia.—Dijo finalmente Cyborg.

—¿Tú crees?—Pregunto desanimado, pero aun con un deje de burla.

En la pantalla se podía ver una gráfica del estado de Chico Bestia. Su ritmo cardiaco, su sistema biológico, su calor corporal. Todo eso era fuera de lo normal de una persona ordinaria, y aun peor, era fuera de lo ordinal para el joven cambia pieles.

Su ritmo cardiaco era más rápido que el que normalmente tenía. Su sistema biológico era inestable. Su temperatura corporal cambiaba de forma vertiginosa, aumentando tanto como bajando. Él estaba hecho una mierda en ese momento.

Pero era razonable. Aunque… su problema seguía ahí.

—¿Por qué razón te has guardado esto?—Pregunto con incredibilidad el titán mecánico—Si me lo hubieses dicho antes… Tú me habías asegurado que la Bestia había desaparecido aquella vez.

Pues bien, la maldita no lo hizo.

Un gruñido nació de su pecho, paso por su garganta y salió al final por sus labios. Fue un sonido horrible, más bestial que nada, que resonaba en la habitación como si un millón de animales lo hiciesen hecho, y tal vez eso había pasado.

La Bestia era considerada como un paracito al principio. Algo apartado de su propia personalidad, como si no estuviese en su cuerpo, como si fuese otra persona. En esa época en que apareció él lo quiso ver como un accidente, después de todo Adonis se convirtió en algo igual. Pero no era así.

La Bestia ya tenía mucho tiempo dentro de su cuerpo, residía en cada animal en el que se convertía y aun que él le hubiese puesto nombre, la cosa no era así. La Bestia eran los instintos reprimidos de sí mismo, como cuando un animal va creciendo, al principio se le educa, aunque se batalla cuando es un juguetón sin sentido, después cruza esa etapa de adolecente y al final, llega a la edad adulta. Y la Bestia había llegado a la edad adulta hace un tiempo.

Quizá Chico Bestia como humano era un menor de edad, contando solo con diecisiete años era el más joven de los Titanes, era solo un niño. Pero hace un tiempo que en estado animal él ya había madurado, a los quince años él ya estaba listo, completamente activo como un macho, aunque ahora era participe de una manada, y él no era el alfa. El alfa era Robin, y él estaba feliz con eso, no se creía capaz de ser un lider.

Pero seguía siendo un macho, y un macho necesita una hembra. Y él hace un tiempo que había elegido a una, aunque hubiese probado con otras antes, todos sus sentidos le hacían ir encontrar, tiraban de él hacía atrás, reprimiendo sus emociones hacía otras chicas. Y bueno, al parecer él estaba tratando muy duro como un pavorreal para que la receptora de sus afectos lo mirara.

Y la maldita perra no lo hacía.

Chico Bestia parpadeo sorprendido cuando aquel pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. Gruño por sí mismo de pura frustración ante aquello, preguntándose cómo diablos alguien como él empezaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos irrazonables. No es que tuviese el mejor léxico de todos los superhéroes, pero de que tenía buenos modos, los tenía. Así que era algo nuevo y extraño para él comenzar a hablar como un marinero, aunque solo fuese en sus pensamientos. Y venditos pensamientos se estaba cargando últimamente.

—¿Por qué te lo guardaste?—Le pregunto Cyborg de la nada.

El cambia pieles miro a su amigo con cansancio. Agotado por toda la lucha interna con la que él había tenido que lider esos días. Así que fue como una salida de salvación aquella pregunta, una muy buena pregunta que ameritaba una buena respuesta, la cual para ser sinceros, no tenía.

—No quería preocuparlos.

Dejo salir de la nada, como si no fuese una respuesta que quisiera dar. Se sorprendió enormemente de que siquiera fuera capaz de decir tales palabras. Y por la reacción de su mejor amigo, supo que eran las indicadas, por lo que muy probablemente los regaños serían un poco menos constantes a partir de ese punto.

El titán mecánico puso un gesto comprensivo, mirándole fijamente con clara muestra de preocupación. Y Chico Bestia lo agradeció, pues desde que aquel tipo quedo tendido en el piso todos sus amigos le enviaron miradas crudas, molestas, curiosas y condescendientes. Pero no Cyborg, él solía mirarle solo con seriedad, incluso preocupación. En cuanto los Titanes se crearon ellos habían tenido este lazo de amistad, aun le sorprendida que pudieran soportarse y hasta complementarse de tan buena manera.

—Lo entiendo Bestia, pero…—Un suspiro nació de Cyborg—Esto es un problema, ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?, ¡¿Desde cuándo _esas_ cosas te suceden?!

¡Ho Bueno, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas!

Murmuro una maldición débilmente antes de enderezarse sobre la camilla, sus ojos encontraron los de su amigo. Él sabía a qué se refería con las preguntas, su amigo era el único que lo había visto tener aquellas transformaciones repentinas. Los gestos del cambia pieles se quedaron estoicos mientras intenten taba buscar en sus pensamientos una explicación coherente.

Que no llegaba.

—¡¿Chico Bestia?!

—¡No lo se, amigo, no lo se!—Grito—¡Quizá un par de días después de lo de Adonis!, ¡¿Unas semanas?, no me acuerdo sabes!

Cyborg iba a responder a aquello, sin embargo, las palabras murieron en sus labios al comprender el significado de lo recién dicho por su amigo. Su mandíbula se aflojo y sus ojos contenían toda la incredibilidad que tenía. Chico Bestia solo salto de la cama y se puso de pie.

Ho, como él amaba ahora su estatura, desde donde estaba solo tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo, sin esa dolorosa contorción de cuello que hacía hace un par de años. Él había crecido lo suficiente para llegar a la barbilla de Cyborg, lo que lo hacía estar a la par de Robin, pero, aun que él amara ese tema en especial, él no podía distraerse del tema que en verdad estaban tratando ahí. No importaba cuanto quisiera dejarlo pasar.

—Yo…Yo evite contarte sobre eso. Cuando me ayudaste aquella vez, yo no te dije la verdad. Pero en ese tiempo yo no la comprendía.—Murmuro apenado, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca en gesto nervioso—Cuando visite a Doom Patrol, vi a mi padre, le conté lo sucedido y él comprendió. Me explico lo que pasaba.

Cyborg asintió en signo de comprensión, aun así, su ceño se frunció y su rostro adopto gestos serios, un poco molesto por lo que el cambia pieles decía. Chico Bestia en cambio estaba dando todos los gestos físicos que conocía para acabar una conversación. Hombros hundidos, mirada desviada, pies mirando a direcciones opuestos. Pero el titán mecánico los ignoro, dándole solo un sonido de aprobación para que siguiera. El joven chasqueo la lengua ante aquello, removiéndose inquietamente en su lugar.

—El accidente no fue realmente provocado por aquello que me callo encima, lo que paso fue que con la electricidad Adonis se infectó con mi ADN, solo que su cuerpo no acepto de buena manera el gen y lo convirtió en su estado más primario.—Chico Bestia miro atreves de sus pestañas a Cyborg—Y mi yo inconsciente lo detecto. La Bestia apareció porque detecto a un macho alfa con igual equivalente, sintió su territorio amenazado.—Desvió la mirada después, con un tono rojizo apareciendo en sus mejillas—Sintió que su pareja era amenazada.

Bien, él solo diría eso.

Que se conformara, era todo lo que saldría de su boca y si su amigo quería más, pues que llenase los huecos él solo.

—Así que la Bestia no fue producto de los químicos. Ella ya estaba _ahí_.—Dijo Cyborg, asintiendo ante sus propias palabras—Es por eso que cuando eso ocurrió, tu solo actuabas de manera ofensiva con Raven. Ella es la pareja de la Bestia, y como Adonis era igualatorio en fuerza y aspecto era plausible que temiera que se la arrebataran.

Un gruñido de rabia salió de los labios del cambia pieles ante aquellas palabras. Chico Bestia le lanzo una mirada amenazante al titán, abriendo un poco la boca para mostrar sus colmillos, arrugando la nariz mientras que sus ojos parecidos a los de un gato le daban una mirada llena de promesas dolorosas.

—Ella es mi pareja.—Soltó con otro gruñido, dando un paso en dirección a Cyborg—Yo no temo porque me la quiten, yo solo odio cuando otro quiere acercarse a ella.

El hombre mitad maquina retrocedió ante aquel aspecto que daba ahora el cambia pieles. Cyborg estaba tan acostumbrado al chico alegre, optimista y relajado que le fue difícil creer que ese frente suyo fuera Chico Bestia. Nunca había sido tan consiente de cuan afilados eran esos dientes, o que tan extraño e intimidante podría ser la mirada de un humano al cambiar al de un animal, también estaba el hecho de que de cierta forma los músculos de los brazos del joven resaltaban más con esa pose de ataque.

—Hombre, cálmate. Yo jamás dije lo contrario.

Al ver la cara llena de alarme en su amigo, Chico Bestia retrocedió, sacudió su cabeza a la vez que llevaba sus manos ahí, buscando que aquellos recientes cambios desaparecieran. Aun no se acostumbraba de todo a esos rasgos animales que aparecían en él, pero lo sobrellevaba mejor que al principio de esas metamorfosis.

Tardo solo unos segundos en recuperar la cordura, parpadeando confundido ante el hecho de él acababa de hacer una escena frente a su mejor amigo. Pero en vez de que la vergüenza lo apresara, fue la impotencia. Se frustro enormemente de no poder controlar aquellos ataques de actitud pesada.

—Perdona, tengo esta tonta veta posesiva.

Cyborg lo miro un poco antes de soltar una carcajada.

Era una locura, casi irrealista. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él.

Chico Bestia, el titán más joven en la torre. Él chico que siempre los hacía reír aun sin que él realmente lo intentara. Jamás había necesitado ayuda verdadera, Garfield Logan no era tipo de esos que les gustaba ir mostrando sus problemas por el mundo, él era más de los que escuchaban aunque no supiesen que decir, de esos que con su presencia te demostraba apoyo. Y aun así, con todo ese problema en sima, el chico seguía igual. Luciendo como un completo imbécil, aun con aquella sonrisa vacilante bailando en sus labios.

—Wow hermano, sí que me sorprendiste sabes. Esa mirada aterradora me ha hecho casi freír mis circuitos.

Chico Bestia rió ante aquello, alegre. Desahogando un poco la tensión que se había acumulado en él ese día. Le lanzo una mirada amistosa a Cyborg, con toda la camadería que podía trasmitir para que el titán mecánico supiese cuanto apreciaba esto ahora.

Sí, era incomodo, y sí, él lo detestaba totalmente, pero…

Pero Víctor lo entendía, el enorme chico sabía que era no poder controlar su propio cuerpo, y bueno, también sabía acerca de sus sentimientos románticos y tontos hacía su compañera de actitud gótica. El gran ex futbolista fue el primero en tomarle el pelo con el tema, haciéndole comprender con los años porque era tan difícil para él interactuar con la hechicera. Y porque aun intentaba tan duramente tener aunque sea un poco de su atención.

—Si tuvieses ese tipo de veta cuando Aqualad se cola por aquí, ese chico no volvería a pasear por esta torre.—Menciono repentinamente Cyborg, dándole una mirada picaresca antes de continuar—Robin te estaría muy agradecido por ello realmente.

Una risita con poco animo salió del cambia pieles. Bueno, él comprendía al chico maravilla y toda esa actitud sombría y frívola que tenía cuando el guapo joven proveniente de la Atlántida los visitaba. Starfire y Raven iban tras Aqualad con esa cara de enamoradas, siendo todas complacientes con el chico. Los celos bullían tanto de Chico Bestia como de Robin todo el tiempo, no podían siquiera ser un poco amables con nadie.

—Aunque…—El titán mecánico lo miro seriamente—No creo que esto fuera agradable para nadie…Bestia, creo que es hora de concentrarnos seriamente en tu problema.

La sonrisa murió en los labios del cambia pieles después de esas palabras. Chico Bestia miro sus pies mientras se sobaba con una de sus manos la nuca. Y aun así, desde donde Cyborg estaba, pudo notar el tic en la ceja izquierda de su amigo, la mueca de molestia y sus parpados cerrados fuertemente.

—Bien…Lo trataremos seriamente, Víctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

Clasificación M por futuras escenas vulgares y eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **DC Comic.** La historia esta basada en los **TEEN TITANS** de la serie animada y mezclando los personajes originales junto con sus historias de los comic.

* * *

 **Aroma.**

 **II.**

* * *

El olor le hizo gruñir con fuerza, los colmillos se asomaron entre sus labios mientras que sus ojos se convertían en los de un felino.

Cuando Chico Bestia se dio cuenta, él ya se encontraba en busca del aroma que se había colado por sus fosas nasales. Corrió velozmente por el pasillo de su habitación hasta llegar a la barandilla de las escaleras, con sus manos se colgó de estas y lanzo su cuerpo por debajo, dando un giro perfecto en el aire para poder ir al siguiente piso.

Cayó de canclillas en el siguiente nivel. Sus ojos miraron por los pasillos mientras olfateaba a su alrededor. Él estaba seguro que de ahí provenía el aroma, muy, muy seguro.

—¿Bestia?

Aquella voz lo hizo regresar de la nebulosa en la que había estado. Negando fuertemente con la cabeza, el cambia pieles logro que la metamorfosis de sus rasgos volvieran a la normalidad, enderezándose en el proceso para poder mirar a Robin a unos cuantos metros de él.

El chico maravilla tenía una ceja levantada al ver frente suyo a Chico Bestia. Aunque al principio que le vio caer se sorprendió, después, la extrañeza le lleno al verlo tener ese comportamiento extraño de animal. El joven tintan le miro atreves de sus pestañas, con la cabeza algo baja y con una de sus manos en la nuca. La otra ceja del moreno se unió a la primera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Chico Bestia?—Pregunto—Te vez un poco nervioso.

El cambia pieles soltó una risita incomodo, mirando como su lider con un poco de vergüenza. Aun así, agradeció enormemente que Robin apareciera, si alguien podía dominar a un omega era el alfa, y el que un día fue pupilo de Batman tenía un aura demasiado poderosa para apaciguarlo.

—Bueno, hu, realmente lo estoy.—Dijo un poco más relajado—Solo quería practicar mis saltos sin transformarme sabes, y afinar un poco más mi olfato desarrollado.—Una sonrisa enorme apareció entonces en los labios del cambia pieles mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice su nariz.

Robin separo sus labios para decir algo más, pero una tercera persona acercándose por el pasillo lo distrajo. El chico maravilla pareció olvidar entonces al otro titán y con una sonrisa se viro por completo para mirar de frente a su compañera. Chico Bestia siguió su ejemplo, sintiendo como el aroma de nuevo le inundaba las fosas nasales.

—Raven, ¿Lo has encontrado?—Pregunto el moreno mientras se encaminaba hacía la chica.

La hechicera asintió en modo de respuesta, levantando un libro entre sus manos para mostrárselo a su lider. Entre tanto, el cambia pieles solo pudo embelesarse con la joven gótica, pues esa mañana la chica no llevaba su capa e iba vestida con aquel traje que usaba casi a diario. El leotardo negro se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando sin censura cada curva y hueco que tenía. Lo estrecha que era su cintura, o como la curva de sus caderas se ensanchaba para ir a sus muslos perfectos y descubiertos, o aquel plano vientre hecho por las horas de entrenamiento, sin olvidar aquellos pechos llenos dignos de una actriz porno.

Chico Bestia casi podía suspirar por lo hermoso que le resulta el cuerpo de su compañera. Aun que Raven era pequeña y de compleción menuda, era muy perfecta, como su rostro que, sin quedar atrás, era muy fino. Los años habían hecho que los rasgos infantiles fueran desapareciendo un poco, dejando atrás las mejillas redondas, que fue el único real cambio en sus facciones.

—Hey Rae.—Le hablo sin poder contenerse, mirándola como si fuese lo único que se encontrara en el lugar.

La joven lo miro y asintió en su dirección antes de volver a tener toda su atención con Robin. Eso casi le hizo rugir de ira al cambia pieles que reprimió el deseo de ir a cogerla de la mano y alejarla cuanto pudiera del moreno. Pero lo único que hizo en cambio fue cruzar los brazos y recargarse contra la barandilla, mirando cómo se alejaban los otros dos titanes por otro pasillo.

—Suele ser molesto, ¿No, amigo Chico Bestia?—Le preguntaron de la nada.

Aun así, el joven titán no se sobresaltó. El olor de su amiga extraterrestre era inconfundible y ya lo había percibido. Aun así, viro el rostro para mirarla.

Starfire estaba de cabeza a su lado, flotando en el aire entre ese nivel y el siguiente. Su cabellera pelirroja caía hacía bajo como si fuera una cascada, dando una extraña impresión al ver su cuello y hombros libres de cabello. Chico Bestia ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, la tamaraniana había tomado ese hábito de andar flotando por todos lados el último año, alegando que le era más fácil y cómodo hacer eso al haber cambiado su falda morada por un pantalón del mismo color.

—¿El que, Star?, No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres.—Chico Bestia intento que toda su atención estuviese en su compañera.

Pero fracaso, sus ojos fueron de nueva cuenta a la dirección por la que se perdieron los otros dos titanes. Starfire entre tanto jamás había volteado a ver a su compañero de piel verde, ella había seguido mirando a los titanes que se marchaban. Con poco cuidado, giro para estar derecha antes de sentarse sobre la barandilla, apuntando con su mano en dirección a los titanes.

—Que a Robin le guste pasar tanto tiempo con Raven.—La tristeza se impregno en las palaras de la chica.—Lo comprendo, Raven es muy parecida a él en muchos aspectos. Es solo que…Ella sigue siendo una chica, y según he comprendido los términos terrestres, a ella le puede llegar a gustarle… O, Robin pude tener sentimientos románticos hacía ella.

Un gruñido de enfado nació desde el pecho del cambia pieles, el estado de alerta y protección como Bestia se instaló en él de inmediato. Mierda que él estaba celoso. Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, y siempre había ignorado las señales, confiando ciegamente en la relación que parecía tener Robin con Starfire.

—No.—Dijo tajante—Eso no ocurrirá.

—Ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos y-…

—No.—Le corto inmediatamente.

Starfire le miro sorprendida. El titán más joven de la torre siempre solía ser quien animara a una persona cuando una situación así ocurría, así que no había sido muy difícil para ella acercarse a recibir un poco de su entusiasmo para manejar mejor las cosas. Pero ahora mismo pensó que esa no era la mejor idea, pues Chico Bestia tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos verdes chispeaban de rabia.

—¿Qué ocurre amigo?—Pregunto ella algo preocupada—¿Algo te aflige?

El cambia pieles alzo una ceja ante eso, algo extrañado ante el cambio de tema, hasta que se percató del aspecto que daba. Un risilla nerviosa llego después de ello, e intentando una mirada amistosa, contesto;

—Creo que me pase. Lo siento Star.—Chico Bestia puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelirroja—Solo que creo absurdo que Robin mirase a alguien que no fueras tú, digo, ¡El tipo se pone todo raro cuando está cerca de ti!... ¿No es esa clara evidencia de que los únicos sentimientos románticos que tiene son hacía ti?

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar furiosamente a la tamaraniana, que después sonrió bobaliconamente olvidándose por completo de la extraña actitud de su compañero de equipo.

—¿Tu lo crees, Chico Bestia?—Pregunto esperanzadoramente, mirando con entusiasmo al titán.

—Por supuesto.—El cambia pieles miro misteriosamente después a la chica.—Es elemental, mi querida Star.

Starfire rió divertida ante la alusión se Sherlock Holmes del joven, después solo asintió antes de decir que iría a su habitación, dejándose caer hacía tras para ir en picada a los dos siguientes niveles. Chico Bestia miro a la dirección en que la chica fue aun después de escuchar como la puerta corrediza automática de cerraba, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que ella se había ido, empezó a caminar en dirección al pasillo por donde sus otros compañeros habían ido, transformándose en el camino en un roedor para ir más rápido.

La podía sentir, a la Bestia al alzándose en su interior, creando metamorfosis en su pequeña transformación. La pupila enorme comenzó a hacerse fina, y el globo ocular tomo una tonalidad rojiza, en las patas diminutas las garras comenzaron a emerger, creando un extraño sonido al golpear el suelo. Y de los labios pequeños los colmillos sobresalieron.

El aroma de la que debía ser su pareja le iba inundando mientras se acercaba lentamente a una puerta al final del pasillo. El cambia pieles podía escuchar los susurros de las frases aun al estar a unos metros del lugar. La puerta se corrió cuando estuvo frente a ella, dejándole entrar velozmente en la estancia.

Esa era la única biblioteca en la torre de los titanes, y esta no era precisamente de libros interesantes como los que Raven leía. Ahí estaban archivados todos los informes que Robin, cada uno escrito a mano. El lugar entero olía a papel viejo y tinta, y los estantes eran demasiados, pero Chico Bestia logro encontrar a quienes buscaba rápidamente, en una zona un poco más recluida del lugar. El lider de los titanes estaba sentado en un sillón y frente a él se encontraba la hechicera, ambos separados solamente por una mesa donde se encontraba un libro abierto.

El cambia pieles se quedó en un pequeño rincón, mirando. Observando su compañera de equipo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su pequeña y perfecta figura, y la necesidad le invadió. Dura, hambrienta, dolorosa. Su cuerpo se inflamo, se endureció, cada musculo en su pequeña figura se tensó. Empuño sus pequeñas manos para soportar el dolor.

Era arrasador, casi partiéndolo en dos mientras seguía respirando aquel dulce aroma que provenía de Raven. Permitió que el dolor pasara sobre él, atreves de él, era lo único que encontraba para concentrarse. Para no transformarse en sí mismo e ir a por su pareja.

Su cuerpo entero la exigía, ardía solo para ella. Siempre había sido así, la bestia en dentro suyo ya lo había decidido, y a él no le desagradaba mucho la idea. El solo ver como sus piernas desnudas le hacía hervir la sangre de excitación.

La hechicera levanto su rostro repentinamente, mirando alrededor discretamente. Chico Bestia maldijo por aquello, sabiendo que sus descontroladas reacciones habían alertado a la chica. La pudo sentir, su búsqueda mental, le rozó como las alas de una hermosa mariposa, pero ella no logro entrar a su psique.

Si él hubiese podido sonreír en ese momento, lo había hecho.

Años de interacción con su padrastro le hacían precavido ante aquellos que podían entrar en su cabeza. Quizá fuera fácil manipularlo, en muchas ocasiones era el primero que caía, pero en los costos periodos que iba de visita con la Doom Patrol, Mento lo había hecho resistente. Él había superado los traumas y había salido hacía delante, usando su cerebro nuevamente. Aunque no lo hiciera muy evidente.

—¿Pasa algo?—Robin pregunto al percatarse de la distracción de la chica.

Raven solo negó con la cabeza, aun así, preocupado, el chico maravilla puso su mano sobre una de las de ella.

Los colmillos sobresalieron aún más del hocico del roedor, un gruñido de advertencia casi se escapó del pequeño animal, pero Chico Bestia se sobre puso, sabiendo que eso si haría notar su presencia en el lugar.

Bien, él ya había tenido su momento terapéutico con su pareja.

Él debía irse.

Pero él no quería.

Cyborg le había dado esta nueva práctica de estar cerca de Raven cada día, eso le haría sentir más seguro y menos ansioso. Pero ella no se lo ponía fácil, la chica gótica parecía evitarlo como a la peste, retirándose de su lado cada que podía, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra. Eso le dolía, le hería profundamente que no le desease cerca.

Aunque hubo una época en que ellos habían compartido tiempo. Ella siempre estaba ahí para él, ayudándolo, apoyándolo con su presencia. Le había hecho salir de la deprecion en la que se había sumido después de aquellos acontecimientos, después se dio cuenta que ella también necesitaba un apoyo. Terra y Melchor los habían dejado destrozados, desesperanzados en esa cosa de las relaciones, compartiendo esos sentimientos ellos habían sabido sobre llevar las cosas, pero repentinamente Raven se alejó.

Corto la relación de tajo, sin explicaciones.

Quizá fue en ese momento que la Bestia se hizo más latente, desesperado por buscar la cercanía de su pareja salió a flote descontrolado. Ese no fue un buen día para él, la metamorfosis completa regreso de golpe, lo obligo a huir por una semana de la torre, escondiéndose en los bosques. Cuando regreso noto que la brecha entre él y ella se había hecho más grande.

Por lo tanto, era aún más probable que por ello se encontrara en el filo de la locura ahora, agonizando con toda esa mierda de un vampiro loco cazando a su presa. Esa locura lo hizo seguir ahí, mirando desde el pequeño rincón a la chica, grabando en su cabeza sus formas, los pliegues que se hacían en lo alto de sus muslos al inclinarse, o en vientre. Amando cada imperfección en la perfección de cuerpo de mujer.

Ho, como quería él acariciar esos pliegues.

La hechicera se tensó, un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tinte rosado.

Gloriosa.

No pudo evitar pensar Chico Bestia al percatarse de aquello. Sabía que su grado de excitación la había alcanzado. Raven solía tocar más de lo debido los sentimientos de los demás, y su búsqueda por la intromisión de hace momentos la había llevado a ese punto. Y el cambia pieles lo disfruto. Ella no había desistido del sentimiento, simplemente había controlado sus reacciones frente al chico maravilla, y ahí tenía el resultado, la bestia dentro de él había estado desesperada por el toque, aunque fuera una muestra tan lejana y extraña. Había dejado que la gótica solo tocara lo que quería que sintiera.

El aroma del deseo líquido hizo que las fosas nasales del joven titán picaran. La esencia natural que emanaba la chica combinada con el del tesoro que escondía entre sus piernas le hizo sentir aquel dolor de nuevo. Insoportable, cruel y crudo. Atravesando con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo del roedor del que ahora portaba. Un jadeo salió del animal por ello. Y Raven miro en su dirección.

Raven lo sintió, todo, de golpe. Un rugido. Un dolor. Una necesidad. Otro jadeo salió de sus labios a la vez que el deseo vertiginoso la hacía tambalearse. La joven poso sus manos sobre la orilla de la mesa para sostener su peso, aterrada, confundida y excitada, miro a Robin en busca de ayuda, ignorando el despliegue de poder que hizo que la mesa de madera bajo sus manos se astillara, dejándola irreparable.

El chico maravilla se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente, rodeando la mesa destruida para osar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. El simple toque hizo que todo el deseo que sintió se apagara, cada pulgada del cuerpo del joven dejo de arder.

El cambia pieles controlo el gruñido de furia al ver como otro macho tocaba a su compañera, pero cuando la nebulosa en la que estaba se esfumo, él pudo oler la preocupación en Robin. La protección que debía tener un alfa con sus omegas, eso hizo que retrocediera, calmando el instinto.

—Raven…—Murmuro el lider de los Titanes—Creo que tu bestiario no será suficiente. Necesitamos más información sobre los demonios.

—Época de elección, Robin. Yo realmente no tengo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:**

Clasificación M por futuras escenas vulgares y eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **DC Comic.** La historia esta basada en los **TEEN TITANS** de la serie animada y mezclando los personajes originales junto con sus historias de los comic.

* * *

 **¡Ho, mierda!**

 **III.**

* * *

 _¡Ho, mierda!, que el infierno se apiade._

Cyborg miro con grandes ojos llenos de preocupación a Chico Bestia. El titán mecánico no pudo evitar recorrerse un poco lejos de su amigo en el sillón principal del living mientras el cambia pieles tenía una escena. No era como si el ex futbolista mirase por primera vez la trasformación en los gestos del joven titán, sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía la amenaza tan latente.

Chico Bestia tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, clavando sus uñas en ellas, atravesando la tela del traje y la piel, con sus hombros hundidos y la cabeza colgándole. Cyborg supo que la manera en la que estaba era su forma de ocultar su estado, lo supo porque así fue la primera vez que miro la metamorfosis, aunque esa vez solo había durado unos pocos segundos y no había habido gruñidos.

Esta vez ya llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando controlarse, dejando que sonidos algo perturbadores de animales heridos salieran de su garganta. De heridos y de defensores. Pues aun que los gruñidos salían de repente acongojados, eran mayor mente agresivos, y eso estaba haciendo a Cyborg sentir preocupación por sí mismo.

El joven titán dejó que su peso fuese hacía delante, obteniendo que su cabeza quedara a la altura de sus rodillas antes de ir hacia atrás para descansar contra el respaldo del sofá. Chico Bestia jadeaba por aire, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, con su cuerpo temblando y perlado en sudor. Él estaba hecho un asco.

Poco le importaba eso.

La rabia seguía ahí, el dolor y la tristeza le hacían tener episodios como ese cada vez con más frecuencia desde hace un par de días. La razón humana le decía que era paranoia, solo había escuchado dos cortas líneas entre Raven y Robin que aún le parecían sin sentido, pero el instinto animal le pedía a gritos a su compañera, cerca de él y lejos del chico maravilla. Muy, muy lejos del chico maravilla.

—Viejo, ¿Tú te encuentra-…?

—¡Esos dos se tienen demasiada confiancita!—Las palabras salieron llenas de rabia, dejando a Cyborg un poco estupefacto—¡Si solo los hubiese mirado, Cy!, ¡Como la tocaba!

El titán mecánico tardo unos segundos en entender a qué se refería su mejor amigo. Y cuando lo hizo…

 _¡Ho, mierda!, que el infierno se apiade._

—¿Celoso?—Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

Chico Bestia miro por el rabillo de sus ojos al ex futbolista. Quizá y en otro tiempo estaría sonrojado, airado y muy avergonzado con aquella palabra. Quizá y en otro tiempo se habría levantado, tratando de evadirlo demasiado directamente, provocando unas muchas demasiadas semanas de burlas por parte de Cyborg. Quizá y en otro tiempo. Ahora lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño, conteniendo el gruñido bestial que amenazaba con salir desde su pecho.

—Si.—Afirmo, entrecerrando los ojos y bajando su voz una octava—Estoy demasiado celoso.

Aunque esa no era la palabra que él realmente quería usar.

Él estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado. En su mente aún estaba grabada la forma en que la hechicera se había excitado, perdiendo el control de sí misma en unos segundos. Y ella solo había tocado una milésima parte de sus deseos. Su pareja se había puesto así solo con el rose mental de su cuerpo, y la curiosidad de como la pondría con un toque más íntimo y físico le estaba matando. Pero la razón de su enojo no era eso, sino la forma en que Robin había sostenido entre sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de Raven, acogiéndola en su pecho mientras susurraba aquellas palabras en su oído.

Bien, él respetaba a Robin, era su líder como compañero y una figura de alfa en sus pensamientos animales. Eso no le daba ningún derecho de tocar a su pareja. Era su líder, pero él seguía siendo un macho, y uno muy posesivo aunque fuese difícil de creer. Él era un fiel creyente de lo "Mío es mío", y Raven era suya, aunque la chica lo quisiera tan lejos como si fuese su propio padre. Aun que estaba seguro que Trigón tendría más oportunidad de rosar la piel de la chica que él.

—Esto es fuerte.—Murmuro Cyborg—Amigo, no sé si envidiarte o tener pena de ti.—El titán mecánico se acomodó perezoso sobre el sillón, relajando los músculos tensos por los recientes hechos—Digo, tienes solo diecisiete años y ya tienes a una mujer de por vida. Yo realmente no sabría cómo sentirme en tu lugar.

—Por qué no están en mi lugar.—Replico el cambia pieles—Simplemente no piensas en lo aterrados que es estar con alguien por lo que te queda de vida. Es más aterrador pensar en que no lograras estar con esa persona.

Cyborg se lo pensó un poco, preguntándose cuantas mujeres quisieran el lugar de Raven ante la idea de fidelidad eterna, amor incondicional y la promesa de protección. Esas cosas no se encontraban en cualquier parte, aun que para el titán mecánico era completamente surrealista lograr esas cosas para cualquier humano. Aun más si se trataba de Chico Bestia.

—Aterrador, ¿he?—El titán mecánico miro de reojo a su amigo—¿Qué pasa-…? ,… ¿Qué pasa si Raven no te acepta, Bestia?

El cuerpo entero del joven titán se tensó, sus ojos aun rojos por la metamorfosis miraron a Cyborg con una chispa de temor. Chico Bestia se quedó en blanco, absolutamente nada llego a su mente en esos momento, fue como si todos sus sentidos se apagaran, solo dejando a su psique rompiéndose en la oscuridad. El temor lo apreso, lo dejo inmóvil y con la boca seca, haciéndolo sentir inútil y obsoleto. Sufrimiento, desgracia, soledad.

Miedo.

—No.—Alcanzo a susurrar apenas.—Eso no es una opción.

Cuando el cambia pieles logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo negó fuertemente con la cabeza, levantándose repentinamente del sillón, dándole la espalda a Cyborg para calmar el deseo de herir a su amigo físicamente como él lo había herido sentimentalmente.

—No digas eso de nuevo Cy, ni de broma.

El exfutbolista, dándose cuenta de su error en selección de palabras quiso reparar lo ocurrido, levantándose también para tener el mismo impacto de seriedad que extrañamente había dado Chico Bestia, pero cuando separo sus labios para decir algo, las puertas corredizas de la entrada se abrieron, dejando pasar a los otros miembros del equipo-

—¿Es enserio?—Murmuro el mayor de los titanes, maldiciendo mentalmente por la interrupción.

—¿Pasa algo?—Les pregunto Robin desde los escalones.

Cyborg negó con la cabeza, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón mientras prendida el enorme televisor y comenzaba a cambiar los canales con cierto deje de desesperación.

Chico Bestia por otro lado intento ir lo más lejos que pudiera de su mejor amigo, convirtiéndose en un gato pequeño mientras iba directo a los pies de Starfire, restregándose contra sus tobillos para tener un poco de la atención que la chica gozaba de darle. La pelirroja no lo decepciono, lo cogió en brazos inmediatamente y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y espina con delicadeza.

Bien, el cambia pieles se podía dar por aludido sí alguien hablase de venganza, al disfrutar de recostar su cabeza contra los prominentes atributos que la tamaraniana tenía, disfrutando de la calidez de sus brazos y sus mimos mientras sentía la mirada matadora del moreno sobre él. Era un placer que se permitía tener, que aplacaba a su Bestia interna que se regodeaba al recordar lo cerca que podía estar el chico maravilla de su pareja.

—Tienes idea de que Chico Bestia sigue siendo un chico, ¿No, Starfiere?

El pelaje del gato se erizo por completo cuando aquellas palabras se colaron por sus oídos. La metamorfosis empezó instantáneamente, y el joven titán dio gracias a todo ser poderoso que existiera por estar en tal forma. Cuando el escueto tono impregnado con sarcasmo llego a él, las garras crecieron y la pupila de sus ojos se afilo aún más, haciéndole esconder el rostro entre los pechos de la pelirroja con vergüenza.

—Amiga Raven, tu sueles ser muy cruel con nuestro pequeño amigo, él solo busca un poco de atención.—Y tomando con una mano la pequeña carita del minino dijo;—¿Verdad amigo?, Tu aun eres muy inocente.

El "ja" resonó por todo el living. Los otros integrantes del equipo hicieron la burla unánime, aun así, la pelirroja los ignoro y siguió manteniendo al gato entre sus brazos mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, donde la hechicera estaba hirviendo agua.

Chico Bestia, en su estado más primitivo, pudo oler a su pareja aun cuando tenía los pechos de la tamaraniana pegados a su húmeda nariz, ella olía a jazmín y a tierra mojada, de ese tipo de aromas que te hacían relajarte y sentirte pleno, de ese tipo de aromas que lo hacían entrar a un nirvana lleno de deseo.

Ho, como deseaba él enterrar su nariz en el cuello delgado de su pareja, rodear su cintura y tenerla pegada a su cuerpo mientras aspiraba aquel olor por horas. Él deseo le hizo ir en contra de su propio autocontrol y alejarse de la protección de los atributos de su amiga para mirar a la chica gótica.

Ella llevaba su clásica vestimenta, con aquella capa cubriéndola a medias mientras aplicaba a una taza bacía unas cuantas cucharadas de hojas molidas. Concentrada, imperturbable. Exquisita. Sus entrañas se tensaron. Oscuro deseo. Cruda lujuria. Una profunda y primitiva necesidad lo poseyó. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, eso fue mucho peor para él.

Podía sentir su sangre hervir, su psique descontrolarse más de lo debido. Él estaba cerca, muy, muy cerca de ella, le fue imposible controlar en ese momento todo, aún más después de lo que Cyborg le dijo.

La cuchara cayo a medio camino de la taza. Raven se paralizo por completo, desplegando su magia haciendo que la taza pequeña estallara, los estantes tras ella se abrieran y su capa ondeara violentamente. La chica miro inmediatamente en dirección al más joven de los titanes. Sorprendida y asustada, se intimido aún más al ver como él no le devolvía una mirada llena de pánico. Chico bestia tenía sus parpados algo caídos, mirando con sus ojos gatunos llenos de deseo a su compañera. Eso hizo que la joven abriera un portal bajo sus pies, hundiéndose en la oscuridad hiperventilando.

—¡¿Están bien?¡—Robin grito alarmado mientras se acercaba presuroso a la tamaraniana.

El cambia pieles podía oler la preocupación en el chico maravilla, el miedo en Starfire y la reticencia en Cyborg. Él lo ignoro por completo, dejando que el aroma que Raven había dejado en la estancia le impregnara.

Deseo.

El cambia pieles había podido percibir el cambio en la joven gótica, como se había quedado sin aire mientras sus propios deseos se adentraban en su mente. Él pudo escuchar el jadeo de excitación salir de sus labios. Y el olor. Su olor. La fragancia del deseo líquido lo había embriagado como ese día en la biblioteca, nublando su juicio un instante, dejando trasmitir más de lo que él quería de ella.

—¡¿Chico Bestia, te ha dañado a ti?!

Le pregunto el chico maravilla después de asegurarse de la tamaraniana. Él negó con la cabeza antes de saltar de los brazos de su amiga, transformándose nuevamente en él mismo sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde había desaparecido la hechicera. Podía sentir a la Bestia dentro de él elevándose, casi debajo de su piel. Demasiados años negándole el contacto de su compañera le estaba exasperando, ya había llegado a su límite, y ciertamente, él también había llegado al suyo.

—Iré a ver a Raven.—Murmuro en voz baja, intentando pasar desapercibido lo ronco de su tono.

—Esa no es una buena idea, Bestia.—Cyborg, que se había acercado a ver qué pasaba, puso una mano en el hombro del joven titán desde el otro lado del mostrador—Quizá deba ir Robin, él puede-…

—Iré yo.

Fue rotundo y no dejo que nadie más lo contradijera, caminando a paso rápido hacía la entrada, desapareciendo tras las puertas metálicas. Asegurándose en ser el primero y único en estar cerca de su pareja en esos momentos. Aun con aquel olor persistente escociéndole la nariz.

 _¡Ho, mierda!, que el infierno se apiade._

* * *

 ** _AVISO:_** Suelo leer mucho los fic en Ingles y en estos suelen llamar a Chico Bestia "Changeling", además de que "Mutante" me parece algo insultante. Por lo que prefiero escribir la traducción de Changeling, que es Cambia pieles.

 **AGRADEZCO** **:** Al usuario MrRayney por su publicidad en Facebook (Que admito me aterro al principio), y a todo aquel que se ha paseado por este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:**

Clasificación M por futuras escenas vulgares y eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **DC Comic.** La historia esta basada en los **TEEN TITANS** de la serie animada y mezclando los personajes originales junto con sus historias de los comic.

* * *

 **Deseo**

 **IV.**

* * *

Los pasillos se le hicieron eternos para esos instantes mientras corría, ignorando por completo el elevador y dando un par de vueltas antes de llegar a las escaleras, saltando por sobre la barandilla antes de girar para poder sostenerse de la que estaba dos pisos más abajo, cayendo en canclillas sobre el piso antes de transformarse en un leopardo y correr atreves de los pasillos.

El olor a tierra mojada apenas y estaba impregnado en el corredor que daba a la habitación de Raven, eso no entorpeció su búsqueda, había pasado el tiempo suficiente caminando por aquel pasillo durante todo su tiempo con los Titanes, así que fue fácil para él encontrar la habitación solitaria en el lugar.

Cuando paro frente a la puerta le tomo un momento poder calmar sus instintos. A su nariz llegaba el aroma dulce de la presencia de su compañera de equipo, pero también se mesclaba con el aroma de temor, la excitación y preocupación de formas tan dolorosas que él no pudo más que afligirse al notar el estado se su compañera.

Se obligó a sí mismo a olvidarse de sus necesidades y ver por la de su pareja, comprendiendo que ese tipo de reacciones las había ocasionado con su irracional deseo de apartarla de uno de sus mejores amigos. Respiro hondo antes de hacer lo que mejor parecía hacer con Raven.

Pego su oreja en la puerta de metal, buscando el sonido de su respiración y movimientos para saber dónde estaba, cuando la identifico por fin, se atrevió a tocar la puerta. A lo lejos pudo escuchar una bombilla estallar, eso hizo que se encogiera levemente, algo asustado por el repentino sonido.

—¿Qué quieres, Chico Bestia?—La voz monótona cargada con un tono de amenaza que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rae?—Pregunto—Sabes, nos has sorprendido un poco allá arriba.—Comento con tono burlón.

Hizo a un lado por completo el recuerdo de quien tuvo la culpa, sabiendo que ahora solo debía hacer sentir mejor a la chica gótica. Escucho como ella suspiraba levemente, por lo que se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, eso le hizo sonreír y olvidar un poco su preocupación.

—Lo lamento, no quería asustarlos.—Murmuro débilmente ella—¿Se encuentran todos bien?

—Están bien, Rae, solo un poco conmocionados…pero, ¿Tú te encuentras bien, o no?—Pregunto, queriendo saber ansiosamente la respuesta.

La puerta de metal se deslizo levemente, provocando que él saltara hacía atrás y se quedara derechito hasta que esta estuvo abierta por completo. Raven estaba parada frente él, ocultándose con su capa sin dejarle mirar ni siquiera su respingada y fina nariz, pues la capucha le ocultaba sus rasgos aún más por tener su cabeza gacha.

La preocupación se hizo nuevamente presente, las ganas de ir a cunar su cuerpo entre sus brazos casi le hizo perder la razón, pero debía controlarse, sabía que Raven lo empujaría tan lejos cuanto pudiera si se atrevía a dar un solo paso cerca de ella en un estado tan vulnerable. Y ya había sufrido una vez hace un par de años lo que era que la hechicera lo mandara a otra dimensión cuando se enojaba.

—¿Por qué?—La pregunta lo hizo respingar, pillándolo por sorpresa.—¿Por qué siempre eres tu el que viene?, ¿Es acaso que no puedes quedarte sin ir a ayudar a una pobre alma en problemas?—Había tanta ira en su tono.

—Rae, yo no te veo como un alma en problemas, solo estaba preocupado por-…

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo, Chico Bestia!, ¡Siempre eres tu él que viene cuando los demás saben que necesito estar sola, solo dime, ¿Por qué?!—Raven hecho hacía atrás la caucha, mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron, Chico Bestia estuvo seguro como el infierno que era su pareja legitima. Sus preocupaciones y buenas intenciones hacía ella se fueron por el caño cuando estuvo consciente de que la tenía a un palmo de distancia.

—Dímelo.—Le exigió, dando un paso hacia él.

Su cuerpo se tensó con solo mirarla, cerca, muy cerca. Él la quería más cerca, con cada parte de su anatomía pegada a la de ella, sin dejar un solo hueco libre, con aquellas largas piernas estrechando sus caderas y esos labios carnosos pegados a los suyos. Calientes y húmedos.

Raven jadeo, retrocedió. Se éxito. Los pensamientos la abrumaron, las imágenes, los sentimientos. Casi podía escuchar los vulgares sonidos que harían sus labios contra los de él en un beso lujurioso creado para los amantes. Una corriente de pura adrenalina paseo por su cuerpo mientras sentía el terror subir, llenarla y hacerla dar un paso más lejos de toda esa carga apasionada que emanaba en oleadas del cambia pieles. Sus propios pensamientos le traicionaron al unirse a los que empapaban la mente de Chico Bestia.

El aroma de deseo líquido se volvió a colar en las fosas nasales del joven titán. Él lo respiro como si fuese un platillo delicioso llamándole desde el mostrador en la cocina.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, y frente suyo solo estaba la nítida luz de las velas aromáticas encendidas en la habitación de la hechicera. El ambiente estaba en ello, los amantes y el deseo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Como un animal, él supo que estaba preparado para ir a por su pareja, llamar su atención, seducirla y poseerla, marcarla. Como humano, y adolecente, estaba aterrado. En su maldita vida había tenido realmente a una mujer, quizá dado unos cuantos besos subidos de tono y ya, pero el sexo no entraba en sus conocimientos más allá de los videos que miraba en la red. Él estaba realmente asustado en ese aspecto, ¿Y si a ella no le gustaba?, ¿Y si él era un desastre?... ¿Y si ella… no quería?, eso lo hizo avanzar.

Un paso, dos pazos. Un zancada y entro en la habitación, noto como Raven retrocedida un paso y escucho al acero de las paredes gemir de dolor. El puro color negro de la oscuridad fue aún más intenso ante el despliegue de magia constante. La cama jadeo, dentro del ropero algo se sacudió y las bombillas del techo explotaron.

—Chico Bestia, ¿Qué crees que haces?—Pregunto ella.

Y él solo pudo escuchar el murmullo lejano de las palaras de Cyborg.

¿Y si ella no lo aceptaba?

Humana y adolecentemente, paro.

Animal bestialmente desesperado, avanzo.

La metamorfosis le hizo hervir el cuerpo, sus brazos y sus hombros estaban comenzando a llenarse de pelaje mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, dejando que la fina línea diera paso a un redondo circulo casi negro, los colmillos se abrieron pasos en sus encías, agrandándose en su mandíbula de forma dolorosa mientras sus garras emergían de sus uñas.

El olor a miedo y excitación entro por sus fosas nasales. Y el dolor que contantemente le hacía sentirse partido por la mitad le hizo abalanzarse sobre su compañera de equipo, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, dejándola atrapada en su capa, embriagándose con el intenso aroma a jazmín y té que conservaba.

Su cuerpo se inflamo. El crudo deseo le hizo tensar cada musculo contra las suaves curvas, su mirada volvió a encontrase con la de su compañera. Raven se abalanzo primero, se alzó con la punta de sus pies y le ofreció sus labios al joven. Chico Bestia acepto la invitación, y con hambre, frustración y deseo tomo los labios llenos entre los suyos. No fue un beso tierno, fue uno intenso, chupo, mordió, obligo a su lengua abrirse paso entre los carnosos labios para comenzar a pelear contra la de la chica. La hechicera jadeo, gimoteo entre sus brazos, y para él fue la mejor maldita sensación que pudo haber sentido hasta entonces.

Fue crudo. Duro. Lujurioso, y Chico Bestia sabía que está mal.

¡Ho Diablos sí que él lo sabía!

Raven era empática y solía inmiscuirse en lo que no le importaba, y él se estaba aprovechando de eso, cada deseo, cada fantasía era filtrada de su propia mente a la de ella, le imprimía todo el sentimiento y excitación que tenía para poder tenerla como la tenía ahora.

Alcanzo con sus manos su trasero, obligándola a pararse de puntillas del suelo y abrir sus piernas para que él estuviera entre ellas, la hechicera jadeo su nombre de la forma más sensual que jamás hubiese escuchado Chico Bestia en su vida.

—Gar…

Eso lo hizo rodar por el borde. La alzo sin reparo, empotrándola contra la pared y haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cadera, pegando cada pulgada de su duro cuerpo con las suaves curvas del de ella y fue magnifico. Casi podía sentirse penetrándola, su calor húmedo contra su duro miembro lo hizo querer más, por lo que empujo su cadera contra la pelvis de la hechicera, escuchando el dulce sonido de un gemido escapar sus labios aun unidos.

Las manos suaves de la chica escaparon de la capa y se presionaron contra su vientre, rasguñándolo levemente, logrando que él se presionara más contra ella. Dejo de besarle los labios y fue a su mandíbula, volviendo a simular la penetración mientras daba pequeñas mordidas contra el contorno de su barbilla.

—Gar…—Suspiro la hechicera—Para, Gar, para.

No, él no lo haría, él no quería parar.

Sus deliciosos gemidos y suspiros le hacían saber que le estaba gustando, además, estaba recibiendo sus deseos constantemente, Raven debía de saber, tenía que saber que él ya no podía parar, había esperado tanto para que algo así pasara, tenía a la Bestia tan arraigada a la piel que ahora sabía que si se detenía eso acabaría mal para él. Y quizás para ella.

Acaricio sus muslos, esos suaves muslos que le apretaban la cadera y lo hacían volver repetidas veces para seguir un ritmo, con cada restriego y estocada que daba ella se arqueaba contra él, queriendo más, pidiendo más y él se lo quería dar. Apretó sus muslos para dar una fuerte embiste, presionando su duro miembro con más fuerza contra su centro, sintiendo como la parte baja de su traje se empapaba.

La sensación posesiva creció en él, el deseo animal de marcarla se abrió paso dentro, alejo sus manos de aquellos muslos para arrastrarlas lentamente hasta sus pechos, empujando lejos la capa para poder acunar sus senos que le llenaban la mano. Las uñas perfectas de Raven se encajaron en su vientre y su cuerpo menudo se empujó contra él, logrando que el contacto fuera más íntimo, más majestuosos. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios al momento en que sus labios vagaban por el fino cuello femenino.

—Garfield.

La voz de Raven fue demandante, pero él la ignoro, tan sumido como estaba en su deseo, no pudo hacer caso de la súplica en el tono hasta que fue muy tarde. Los muslos suaves de la hechicera se aflojaron de su cadera antes de que de sus pequeñas manos emanara magia, lanzándolo lejos de su cuerpo, arrojándolo fuera de la habitación.

Se estampo contra la pared paralela a la puerta, deslizándose hasta el piso para quedar sentado. Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta hasta que sus ojos dieron con la figura de la gótica. La figura era parcialmente ilumina por la luz de las bombillas en el pasillo, mostrando la capa torcida, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y los muslos marcados. Jamás en su vida había mirado a Raven en un estado tan desordenado como en ese momento, quedo completamente embelesado con la grácil figura, olvidando parciamente que había sido arrojado lejos de ella.

La hechicera le envió una dura mirada antes de cerrar la puerta de metal, dejándole claro el punto de que no lo quería ver en ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:**

Clasificación M por futuras escenas vulgares y eróticas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **DC Comic.** La historia esta basada en los **TEEN TITANS** de la serie animada y mezclando los personajes originales junto con sus historias de los comic.

* * *

 **Valentía**

 **V.**

* * *

Chico Bestia gruño cuando el último catéter fue removido, su cuerpo gimió en protesta contra el dolor mientras el aire era vaciado de sus pulmones. A pocos pasos de él estaba Cyborg trabajando en una mesa pequeña llena de instrumentos de tortura médica.

El titán mecánico ni se inmuto ante los quejas que salían de los labios del joven de piel verde, concentrado en aquellas últimas muestras de sangre que había obtenido hace pocos segundos, con su ojo electrónico extendido como un telescopio mientras que el ojo humano permanecía firmemente cerrado.

—Viejo, miras como vengo a ti, y tú solo atinas a seguir maltratándome.—Comento malhumorado él titán más joven.

—Yo te advertí que era Robin quien tenía que ir.—Espeto Cyborg con calma, aun así, Chico Bestia pudo captar el leve tono de molestia en su voz.

Fue casi como un _te lo dije_ que le hizo encogerse ligeramente de hombros, completamente perturbado.

Bueno, no un casi, era un absoluto _Te lo dije._

Y eso lo dejo también algo frustrado, teniendo en cuenta que él se merecía las palabras brutales que sabía su amigo debía tener guardadas en algún lado junto con un real y no solo subyacente _Te lo dije._

El cambia pieles tuvo que respirar hondo para relajar su cuerpo y volver a estar cómodo sobre la camilla, sintiendo como cada tendón protestaba por el movimiento mientras aún seguían tratando de mantener su anatomía en el estado actual. El cual era una verdadera mierda.

Cuando había salido del aturdimiento de aquel golpe contra la pared, él fue consiente entonces de la metamorfosis que había alcanzado su cuerpo, de cómo la bestia había surgido desde lo profundo de su ser para estar más que picando bajo su piel. Su espalda, hombros y antebrazos habían estado llenos del más puro bello animal, creando dos ligeras rayas negras que subían desde su cintura para acabar a solo centímetros de su cuello. Por otro lado, los colmillos habían crecido más de lo normal en su boca, y sus uñas se habían convertido en garras duras.

Demonios, había tenido que salir inmediatamente de la torre y pasear por la costa convertido en una maldita bestia necesitada de sexo. Fue la peor experiencia que había tenido nunca en su vida, y si no fuera por que Cyborg había usado el comunicador, completamente preocupado, para localizarlo, ahora no sabría que hubiera sido de él.

—Hombre, tu estas aun peor que hace una semana.—Exclamo con irritación el titán mecánico—¡Si solo no hubieras ido a molestar a Raven, ahora no estarías metido en esta mierda!

Sip, él preferia este lado de su mejor amigo.

El cambia pieles no pudo suprimir el suspiro de alivio que hizo que se ganara una mirada llena de reproche por parte del ex futbolista. Casi estuvo a punto de reír, casi, tenía tanto miedo de la reprimenda que le daría su propio cuerpo como para arriesgarse.

—Para serte honesto, no me arrepiento de nada.—El ojo lleno de ira de Cyborg hizo que le agregara con prisa algo a esa frase—Hasta ahora.

El mayor de los titanes resoplo con irritación antes de levantarse del banco en el que estaba, tomando en el proceso alguna memoria pequeña que arranco de algún lugar de la mesa. Con movimientos ágiles y precisos, impresionantes considerando su tamaño, se movió hacía los paneles de la pared, moviendo y registrando cosas a una velocidad que sorprendió un poco a Chico Bestia, logrando que se intimidara ante lo hábil que podría ser Víctor con la tecnología.

—Mira hacía ya, cabeza de chorlito.—El tono duro en la voz del titán vino junto con un movimiento de su mano para apuntar la pantalla que le quedara más cercanas al joven titán.

¡Ho por…!

Bueno, era una buena definición esa de estar metido hasta la mierda.

Alguna vez, Garfield Logan fue un prodigio de la ciencia. Crecer en medio de la nada y solo en compañía de dos científicos hicieron de él una persona cualificada para entender lo básico de la ciencia y todos sus derivados, no es que se jactara de ser un genio, tan poco es que fuera tan idiota como para creerse tan capaz, pero él entendía, muy bien, un poco demasiado bien para sí mismo en esos momentos.

Las mejillas de Chico Bestia se encendieron de inmediato mientras intentaba tener muy apartada su mirada avergonzada de Cyborg.

—Yo no… no sabía…—El cambia pieles trago duro un segundo después—¡Diablos, no lo mires!

Y con eso, sus parpados cayeron de forma precipitada, ocultando su pena de su amiga. Víctor solo atino a alzar una ceja con extrañeza y un poco de burla.

—Yo hice el análisis, Bestia, aunque no mire, se lo que está ahí… y viejo, tú tienes un problema mayor ahora en tus- … ejem, manos. —Comento divertido.

Hormonas.

Las malditas hormonas, o en su caso, los malditos niveles de andrógenos y testosterona.

Todo estaría bien si su cuerpo solo diera señales de esas, sería hasta cierto punto normal, por todo lo santo, era un hombre, era normal. Sin embargo, las hormonas femeninas estaban ahí, en él, en su sistema, ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado ahí?, no tenía ni la más puta idea, pero ahí estaban, dándose el gusto de hacer que su cuerpo aun luchara contra la metamorfosis y el deseo.

—¿Cómo paso eso?—Exigió aun con los parpados cerrados.

—Bien, yo tampoco lo entiendo completamente, tendría que estudiarlo con mayor profundidad que ahora pero hasta donde puedo deducir, tú y Raven tuvieron algún tipo de contacto íntimo atreves de fluidos.—Aunque no lo mirase, Chico Bestia adivino la mirada perspicaz que Cyborg le mando—Un beso, quizá. Bueno, el hecho es que de alguna forma ha enviado agentes hormonales a tu cuerpo y probablemente, tú hayas enviado agentes también a su cuerpo. Tendría que revisarla.

Y su cuerpo se tensó por completo ante aquello, sus ojos se abrieron cuanto pudieron mientras se sentaba enseguida sobre el colchón, le dirigió una mirada llena de terror al titán mecánico mientras su mandíbula caía. Su cuerpo protesto de inmediato, logrando que su mirada aterrada cambiara a una de dolor, aun así sus ojos jamás se alejaron de los de su amigo.

—¿Estás diciendo que Raven ahora está metido conmigo en esta mierda?—Pregunto con tono alarmante, su compañero solo asintió.

¡Ella lo mataría!

Lo castraría y después le enviaría directo al infierno, literalmente.

Un gemido de puro terror escapo de sus labios por eso.

No había pensado, eso era más que cierto, simplemente había disfrutado tanto de tener ese menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, cálido y receptivo que supero cada una de sus fantasías, y bueno, eran muchas y con bastantes expectativas, pero ahora que lo veía de esta manera, simplemente se dijo así mismo que debió pensar, alejarse de aquella escena y dejar que Robin reparara su desastre, no ir en pos de ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, casi a punto de follarla contra la pared.

Esto no era lo que había querido, no quería que ella fuera a él por necesidad sexual, era más bien el deseo de que ella lo mirase como algo más, como una pareja que estaría allí siempre que lo necesitara, tanto físico como emocionalmente. Que lo mirase como una posibilidad de persona con la que vivir para siempre. Quizá y había pensado demasiado pronto para un chico de diecisiete años en casarse, pero vivía en un mundo de superhéroes donde no todo era estable y la posibilidad de morir o ser atacado por algún psicópata eran altas, así que ver planificar una vida fugas se había colocado en su mente desde que escogió a su compañera hace un tiempo.

Su compañera.

Respiro hondo e intento relajarse un poco.

La compañera que lo había mandado volando en medio de una escena candente, la cual ahora tenía, al parecer, sus hormonas sexuales en su cuerpo, y en su mente cada una de sus fantasías eróticas.

Ella estaría ¿bien?,

El joven titán cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que los recuerdos de esa tarde explotaran en su memoria. Las palabras de Cyborg aun rondaban por su cabeza, carcomiendo por dentro sus sentimientos mientras veía a Raven deslizarse por un charco de oscuridad con sus acusadores ojos mirándole. Y un jadeo salió de sus labios al recordar como la había empotrado contra la pared, con sus muslos adhiriéndose a su cadera y sus uñas dejando marca en su vientre.

Gimió fuerte.

Su nariz se arrugo ante el recuerdo de su olor, ese olor. La fragancia embriagadora que aun horas después de haber desaparecido seguía haciendo que cada musculo de su cuerpo estuviera tenso y listo para saltar sobre su presa. Aun deseaba haber encontrado ese olor, para enterrar su cara entre sus piernas y beber de dónde provenía tan dulce aroma.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota.—Susurro con coraje—Tú y tus idioteces, ¿Por qué te gusta arruinar las cosas, Bestia.

Cyborg no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto y culpabilidad ante aquellas palabras. Tan acostumbrados estaban todos en el equipo a regañar e insultar a Chico Bestia que a veces era fácil olvidar que él aún era un niño, demasiado joven e inocente que deseaba vivir con un poco de normalidad en aquella vida que se le había obligado a tener.

—Bestia…—Susurro dispuesto a consolarlo, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta lo hizo detenerse.

Con un movimiento rápido, tomo en su mano la memoria que había conectado, lo que hizo que de las pantallas desaparecieran las imágenes que emitía el estado del cambia pieles.

—Chico Bestia, ¿Te encuentras bien?— El tono temeroso e impregnado de preocupación de Starfire hizo girar con cuidado la cabeza del joven titán.

La alienígena camino con pasos lentos, temerosa de acercarse por completo a su compañero más joven, tras ella y con paso sigiloso, como era costumbre, estaba Robin. El antiguo pupilo de Batman ni siquiera trato de ir al paso con Starfire, en cuento sus ojos fueron a Cyborg apuro el paso, firme y elegante, llego a la camilla primero.

—¿Cómo esta Raven?—Exigió saber.

El tono solo hizo que una chispa de furia se hiciera presente en lo más profundo del pecho de Chico Bestia, que sin poder evitarlo, gruño a la vez que miraba a su lider. El chico maravillo alzo ambas cejas sorprendido tanto por el sonido como por ver aquellas pupilas, usualmente grandes y destellantes, convertirse en alguna clase de ojos gatunos.

—Ho Robin, él que está en la enfermería es nuestro amigo Chico Bestia, no nuestra compañera reservada.—Reprendió a su manera la extraterrestre.

—Estoy bien, Star, no te preocupes.—Dijo el cambia pieles, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios—Creo que Rae esta… bien. Ella necesita un tiempo a solas, Robin.—Declaro seria mente, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

En esos momentos el aire en el cuarto pareció espesarse. Robin frunció profundamente el ceño, Cyborg dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras Chico Bestia comenzaba a ponerse de pie y Starfire, ignorando todas las señales, se apuró a ayudar al titán de piel verde.

—¿Por qué estás en la enfermería, Chico Bestia?

Y eso se puso, incomodo. El recuerdo de la hechicera frente a él, toda desordenada y agitada, regreso a su mente. Dios él jamás olvidaría esa imagen. El cambia pieles alejo a su compañera para poder erguirse orgulloso por aquello, admirando su dolor como un premio y no solo como una tortura y el error que muy seguramente había sido.

—Porque abrace a Raven, y a ella no le agrado mucho.

La pelirroja ahogo un grito por aquellas palabras antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chico Bestia, sorprendiendo al mismo, Robin por otro lado exhalo con aparente alivio y Cyborg solo negó levemente con la cabeza, sorprendido por lo rápido que su tonto compañero había salido del apuro.

—¡Que amable de tu parte, Chico Bestia!, Nuestra amiga Raven debe tener de vez en cuando un poco de contacto físico con alguien.—Dijo efusiva la chica, logrando una sonría incomoda por parte del cambia pieles—Celebro tu valentía, amigo.

—Yo no estoy tan contento con ella en estos momentos.—Murmuro el joven titán.


End file.
